User blog:MilitaryBrat/Bane (Nolanverse) Vs Captain America (MCU)
Bane............A terrorist who protected Talia in prison, controlled Gotham for 5 months, and broke Batman's back easily. VS Captain America............A super soldier who led his own squad of commandoes in WWII and leads the Avengers today. WHO IS DEADLIEST?!?!!!?!???!?!?!? Bane: According to Bane, he was born in and molded by the dark. Later in life he was placed in the pit where he was the protector of Talia, Ra's Al Ghul's daughter and her mother. Unfortunately for them the prison doctor forgot to lock the door to their cell so the other prisoners came and raped (possibly) and killed Talia's mother. Bane helped Talia escape the prison where she found her father, Ra's Al Ghul and the League of Shadows. Ra's and the League trained Bane and Talia but Bane himself was excommunicated by Ra's as he was a reminder of the hell his wife went through. About 6 months before the events of The Dark Knight Rises, Bane captured nuclear physicist Leonid Pavel and faked Pavel's death. Bane later killed his employer John Dagget, and in a fight with Batman he revealed he knows he's Bruce Wayne and breaks his back. Bane then blocks off most contact with the outside world and for the next 5 months Gotham is under his fist. Wayne later escapes the prison and makes his way back to Gotham where he fights Bane again only to be stabbed in the back by Talia. Bane attempts to kill Wayne only for Catwoman to kill him with the Batpod. Bane2.jpg|Bane Cz75.jpg|CZ75 Batman-vs-bane-behind-the-scenes-4.jpg|Bane fighting Captain America: Before he became Captain America he was called Steve Rogers. And he was a skinny little twig. Rogers was reccomended by Dr. Erskine for the Super Soldier program but Colonel Phillips had his doubts. So the Colonel threw a dummy grenade in the middle of the recruits calisthenics and most of them ducked for cover. Rogers however jumped on the grenade in an attempt to shield the others, even the douchebag who had made fun of him. This proved to Erskine that Rogers was the man for the program so he underwent the treatment. Rogers emerged from the program a mountain of muscle and superhuman abilities. There was a HYDRA agent in the room at the time however who shot Dr. Erskine and made off with the Super Soldier serum. Rogers chased fter him and caught him just as he was escaping, but the man commited suicide with a cyanide capsule. Rogers then became a USO spokesman, raising money for war bonds. He then decided to take action and rescued POW's from a HYDRA base. This impressed Colonel Phillips who allowed Rogers, now Captain America to have his own commando squad. They cut a path straight to HYDRA's main base where Red Skull was planning a massive bombing run on much of the world's major cities. Rogers stopped him but had to put the ship into the Arctic ocean where it was presumed he died. Fast forward almost 70 years to 2011 and Rogers is woken up.. The next year Rogers led the Avengers against the alien invasion and helped push them back. Captain America 2011.jpg|Captain America 400px-M1911Colt.jpg|M1911A1 406px-CaptAmericaShield main.jpg|Captain America's Shield X-factors: Bane/Captain America Training: 88/81 Bane has the edge here because Captain America only received regular Army training which is good. But Bane's League of Shadows training is better. Mental Health: 72/72 Both have average mental health. Bane put himself between an angry mob and a little girl. The pain he went through would make this lower. But his mask blocks most of the pain. Captain America is in another time, where everyone he knew in the past is dead. He gets over it though and is able to lead the Avengers to victory. Leadership: 78/91 Rogers is a phenomenal leader. He lead a squad of commandoes in WWII, and lead a counter offensive against an alien invasion. Bane isn't nessesarily a bad leader. Captain America is simply better. Tactics: 93/89 Being a good leader doesn't mean you're a good tactician. A leader is someone who can inspire. A tactician draws up plans. Bane is the tactician. He held Gotham for months and almost succeeded in setting off the bomb. *Battle will take place in Gotham *Voting ends February 25, 2013. Epilogue-The Helicarrier Maria Hill's boots made audible noises as she walked to the Helicarrier's control room. "Director Fury," she started, "You're wanted in the conference room right now." "Alright Agent Hill, no need for alarm." As he passed, Agent Hill whispered in his ear, "Its concerning the problem in Gotham." "I was afraid of that. They'll probably want me to send in my best man. Get Rogers up here." About 5 minutes later, Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America was walking with Fury to the conference room. "What's this about Director Fury?" "You'll see Captain." The two men sat down Category:Blog posts